My Only Hunger Is You
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Famine makes Dean Winchester hunger for one thing. One thing he's never been able to have. One thing he's taught himself over the years to ignore; his nonbrotherly feelings for his younger brother Sam Winchester. Wincest, Slash, Blood!kink, knife play, anal, rough sex, hard core stuff, incest, more warnings inside. Review? No? Yes? Whatever. One-shot complete


Title: Only One Hunger; You

Author: .SalazarS

Warnings: Wincest, incest, Blood!kink, knife play, rough sex, based lighty off of My Bloody Valentine.

**MAJOR WARNING: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS BASED OFF OF BLOODY VALENTINE IT IS BASICALLY A REMAKE OF THE EPISODE, WINCEST STYLE. SORRY. ****NOT SORRY.**

Pairing(s)/Characters: Dean/Sam, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Famine, Castiel, mention of Ruby.

Summary: Famine makes Dean hunger for one thing. One thing he's never been able to have. One thing he's taught himself over the years to ignore; his nonbrotherly feelings for his younger brother Sam.

\\_fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

Dean turned away from Sam, his breath quickening. Famine _was _having an effect on everyone. Including himself.

Sam's and Castiel's hungers were more pronounced. Cas couldn't fight his hunger for burgers. Sam _tried _to fight his thirst, that's why he had Dean tie him up.

Dean forced himself to stop thinking about it. He glanced once more at his baby brother. He felt cock stir at the sight of the younger male, handcuffed, panting.

'_No.' _Dean thought forcefully. He would not give into his hunger; Sam would hate him forever. He shut the door behind him.

\\_ fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

"What I don't understand is… Where is your hunger, Dean?" Cas asked, taking another bite of his burger.

Dean looked out the window nervously. '_Shit shit shit shit.' _He could feel the words coming up. He couldn't say them. _Wouldn't. _But his hunger for it… For Sam… It was too much. If he couldn't have Sam, if he couldn't fill his hunger, he was taking the second best thing. And that was telling Castiel of his hunger.

'_Don't say it Dean. Don't fucking do it.' _

"I'vebeenhidingmyhungerforsolongthaticancontrolit. "

'_Son of a bitch.' _

Cas paused his chewing and squinted at Dean, like he was trying to solve a problem. He drew back suddenly and coughed; bits of burger flying onto the dash of the Impala.

"That was not what I expected." Cas eventually said, taking another bite of his burger.

Dean glared at him. "I swear to God if you tell him I'll throw your feathery ass out of a window."

"You do not have to worry Dean, I won't tell him. I swear on my Father." Cas said honestly. "But I do recommend telling him, he may return the feelings."

"I'd rather stay his brother than have him hate me."

"I assure you Dean, Sam could never hate you."

Dean cleared his throat, "Do you remember the plan?"

_\\ fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

"You want your brother, don't you Dean?" Famine's weak, barely existent voice asked. "You want him to return your feelings, to love you. You don't want him to be disgusted in you. You-" Famine took a wheezing breath. "You want to fuck him, don't you? You want him to scream your name, to wither underneath you, to want only you."

Dean gasped, the images Famine were putting in his mind were delicious. Every fantasy, every dream he'd ever had about him and his baby brother was in his mind.

"Get away from him." Sam growled somewhere. Dean moaned, his pupils dilated.

"Dean. Dean are you okay?" Sam asked him. Dean resisted the urge to rub his cock through his jeans.

'_Don't give into your urges. Don't. Sam'll hate you.'_

But God… Sam was standing there, looking fantastic. Sure, he was hoped up on demon blood-

Wait.

Hold the fuck up.

"Sam…" Dean whispered. His brother had drunk demon blood again.

Dean's shoulders slumped on their own. He knew he looked disappointed. Hell, he _was _disappointed. His previous thoughts were forgotten. Now the only thing he could think of was Ruby and Sam.

Sam loved Ruby more than he loved Dean.

Sam still drank demon blood even though Dean had begged him to stop.

Sam would never want him.

Sam would rather be with a demon than him.

Dean felt a single tear roll down his face.

He blacked out.

_\\ fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

When he came to it was to the sound of Sam's screams.

"Dean. Help!" Then a long scream, full of agony.

Dean, without thinking, went down the steps to the panic room.

"I'm here Sammy. Don't worry Sam, I'm here." He pried the door open. Sam turned his head as far as he could. He tried to reach out to Dean but being strapped to a table he couldn't.

"Dean… Dean please." Sam begged, his black eyes leaking tears.

"_Sammy- _I know you don't really remember what happens when you are getting the blood out of you. So, I just thought I'd tell you… Famine _did _affect me. I've been hiding it, so I could still hide it when Famine was there. Goddam, what I'm trying to say is that I like you Sam. I like you a lot. Famine made me want to act on it, but I couldn't. Not when you caring for me was what I'd lose if I acted on those feelings. More than a brother should for that matter. It kills me to see you like this. If there's something I could do, I would." Dean admitted. The chances of Sam remembering his confession were very slim.

"Dean I need you. Please. I need something, anything you'll give me, right now. From you Dean. Only you Dean. No one else. Just want you." Sam was breathing heavy, another shrill scream tore through his body.

"Sam I want to help you, more than anything, but you'll hate me afterwards. I don't want you to hate me." Dean told him, one hand coming up to stroke through Sam's hair.

"I promise I won't hate you De. I need this. You want this. Please." Sam begged. Dean gulped but began unstrapping Sam's wrists, than the long strap over his waist. He helped Sam stand then led him out of the house to the Impala.

He drove for 40 minutes, trying to ignore the panting male beside him. He tried to ignore the hand rubbing against his crotch. It wouldn't be good if they got into a car accident.

_\\ fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

As soon as the room was paid for and there bags were inside Dean slammed Sam against a wall. They were both panting loudly.

Dean ripped both his and Sam's shirt off and instantly started biting and sucking on Sam's torso.

"Dean, I need-"

"Shh Sammy. I know what you need. I'll give it to you." Dean said calmly, he pushed Sam onto the king sized bed. He pulled Sam's pants and boxers off, and then kicked off his own.

He reached into the duffel bag they brought in, grabbing one of their knives.

He took a deep breath before pulling the blade across his arm. He watched in fascination as the blood began to flow.

"I know it's not exactly demon blood… But Sammy, I don't want you to be addicted to demon blood." Dean walked over to Sam and offered his arm. Sam looked up at him like he was the only thing in the world.

Sam grabbed Dean's arm gently, like it would break if he held on to hard. First he smelled the blood. Finally he drug his tongue across the cut.

Sam groaned and shuddered, his cock twitching obviously.

"So good Dean. Taste better than anything I've ever tasted. Thank you Dean." Sam murmured, licking the blood off his lips. He sucked on the long cut, trying to draw out more blood.

Dean grinned at the praise. He was happy he could do _something _for his baby brother.

"Here Sammy." Dean said, his voice husky. He directed Sam's sucking mouth to the new cut across his other arm. This cut was deeper and longer; more blood for Sam.

Sam's breath picked up and he pulled Dean onto the bed with him.

"I want." Sam moaned, grinding his ass down on Dean's cock. He took hold of Dean's wrist and brought the bloody arm up to his lips.

Dean lifted his hips and rubbed his erection between the cheeks of Sam's ass. He sucked on one finger—he didn't own lube—and once he was sure it was slick enough he stroked over Sam's hole with it.

He pushed the tip of the finger up, slowly entering Sam. Sam squirmed slightly at the foreign feeling, but otherwise he didn't move.

Dean worked open Sam's hole, getting three fingers in and scissoring two of them. He looked at Sam for reassurance before pushing his cock into Sam.

Dean began thrusting slowly, letting Sam get all the blood off his arm before moving faster.

He gripped Sam's hips roughly; his fingers leaving bruises. Sam picked the knife up and drug it across his chest.

"Are you sure Sammy?" Dean asked, his attention focused on the little trails of blood falling down Sam's chest.

"Want you to be part of me De. Only you." Sam couldn't think, couldn't talk. His only thought on Dean. Dean above him. Dean's cock in him. Dean's husky voice. Dean. Dean. Dean.

Dean groaned and thrusted again, hard. He leaned down and drug his tongue across the cut before chasing the other trails of blood. He kissed Sam and Sam lapped at his mouth, trying to taste his own blood.

Sam slammed his hips down to meet Dean's upcoming hips. Their kiss was broken off by them both moaning into each other's mouths.

Dean held his palm out for Sam to cut. Sam did so, then sucked the blood pooling around the middle off. He kept his mouth firmly latched onto the deep cut, sucking as much blood as he could get out down.

Dean twisted his hips a little, then thrusted into Sam. He smiled when Sam screamed and arched off the bed below him.

"Like that, don't you Sammy?" Dean murmured against one of Sam's nipple. He took the pink skin into his mouth and bit down gently, pulling another loud gasp out of Sam.

He braced his hands on either side of Sam's head and continued fucking into him relentlessly. He licked the little blood that was leaking from the cut on Sam's check, shuddering at the metallic taste of it.

Dean moved one hand down and grabbed Sam's cock. He stroked it hard three times, all the while hitting the little bundle of nerves in Sam that made him wither.

Sam screamed when he came, a shrill sound. His body twitched and arched and withered as the long white ropes of come shot out of his cock.

The sight of Sam made Dean come; filling his little brother's ass full of his seed.

He pulled out of Sam and collapsed beside him, the both of them falling asleep.

_\\ fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest\/fuck yea wincest/_

They awoke five hours later and Sam cleaned the dried come off his chest with a wet wash cloth.

Dean began packing their stuff, too embarrassed to look/talk to Sam.

Sam walked up behind Dean, surprising the older man. He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and rested his head on top of Dean's.

"I'm not mad. You helped me Dean. Don't be mad. I don't regret this." Sam said honestly.

Dean swallowed and responded, his voice deep with emotion. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Don't. Don't be sorry. You didn't hurt me—actually, I'm pretty sure my ass will be sore for a few days—you made me feel such an intense pleasure. To be truthful, that was the best orgasm I've ever had."

Sam kissed the tip of Dean's ear lightly and whispered into his ear, "I'd like to have many more mind blowing orgasms with you, if you want."

Dean shut his eyes and leaned back into Sam. Sam wanted him—he needed Sam.

"You know, Famine did make me hunger for something—someone. He made me want _you _even more." Dean admitted quietly.

"How'd you hide it? How'd you not give in?" Sam asked, his arms tightening around Dean.

"I was so used to fighting my feelings for you it was barely a change. I didn't give in because I didn't want you to hate me; to think I was disgusting. I'd have you any way I could, and if as just a brother, I'd be fine." Dean replied. He twisted in Sam's grip, snaking his hands around Sam's waist and grabbing his ass.

"Enough talk. I think we need to make up for some lost time." Dean smiled and Sam groaned. They fell back onto the bed, clothes already coming off.

YEE-HAW IT'S DONE! THIS IS- *dramatic pause*

"THE END".

A/N: Review. Really. This story is horrible. The plot, if any, sucks. The writing is horrible. I messed up on the point of view. This story is just horrible, I only like it for the porn. So hey, review how shitty it was.


End file.
